Castle Revolts Guide
Historically speaking, Deltoria's nations have defended at times and attacked at times to expand their control. Players, in this modern time, can do the same. It should be noted that any of the actions may be considered ''illegal ''in the Nation where it occurs. You may wish to consult the law code located in the appropriate forums. How can I take over A Town? There are two methods for taking over a town. Due to the nature of these two options, please think on it twice before performing these actions. You can either: #Revolt against the village To do this, you go to the Town's forum and make a topic, which includes the title: In a revolt, you and whomever else revolts will be added together against the village defenses. A key to making revolts harder to be successful is the Village Walls. To be more specific, here is the basic premise behind a Village Revolt: Revolters Needed = 1 ((1 Percentage of Village Walls) * Village Militia/Defenders) If you and the other revolters are successful, a new mayor will emerge from the Revolters to take on a fresh 30 day governor term. However, if you are unsuccessful, you may find the strong arm of the law coming after you. Either way, your mood and alignment are affected by this action. Below is what a group is required to submit in order to officially revolt against a town (this is reviewed by Admins) Group/Army Name: Group/Army Leader: Army/Group Captain/Second In Command: Group/Army soldiers/members: (Amount) Change Allegiance: town; Yes/No #Army Besiege An army besiege changes the situation a little. First off, you will need to form an army article 1.2 of the Rules/Info. Second, you will need to create a topic, named Army Besiege: (name of army). Within this topic, include the Besiege Orders Template. On the Besiege Orders Template, you will be able to select if you wish to change the Village's Allegiance. If a village already belongs to a particular Nation, your only option to change it to is Independent. You would have to besiege the village again to "force" a change to another Nation. In an Army Besiege, the village defenders (and militia) battle the army. Stats come into play from both your person and your equipment. Attackers should remember to focus on areas like Attack, Strength, and Dexterity while Defenders should focus on Defense and Dexterity. If the attempts are successful, a new mayor will emerge from those that acted against Town Hall to take on a fresh 30 day mayoral term. However, if you are unsuccessful, you may find the strong arm of the law (or an Army!) coming after you. Either way, your mood and alignment are affected by this action. How can I take over the Castle? There are two methods for taking over a Castle. You can either: #Revolt against the Castle To do this, you go to the castle forum of your residence and create the topic, name Castle Revolt: of Army, In-Game Date, followed by the Castle Revolt Template. In a revolt, you and whomever else revolts will be added together against the Castle Guard and the capitol's town militia. A key to making revolts harder to be successful is the Castle Walls. To be more specific, here is the basic premise behind a Town Revolt: Revolters Needed = 1 ((1 Percentage of Castle Walls) * Castle Guard/Defenders/Capitol Militia) #Besiege the Castle An army besiege changes the situation a little. First off, you will need to form an army. Second, you will need to go to the Territorial Castle forum and create a topic stating, Name Castle Beseige: of Army, In-Game Date followed by the appropriate Template In an Army Besiege, the Castle Guard, defenders, and the capitol defenders (and militia) battle the army. Stats come into play from both your person and your equipment. Attackers should remember to focus on areas like Attack, Strength, and Dexterity while Defenders should focus on Defense and Dexterity. If the attacks are successful, a new Territory Leader will emerge from the attackers to take on a fresh 60 day (Republic/Democratic Government Style) or 90 day (Monarchy Government Style) term. However, if you are unsuccessful, you may find the strong arm of the law (or an Army!) coming after you. Either way, your mood and alignment are affected by this action. What are some of the ways to make something independent? To make a town independent, you can successfully besiege the town and change it's allegiance. NOTE: Towns that are independent automatically have a force field around it resulting in the disability to travel from that town and unavailability of operations in the Courthouse. If a town stays independent for over 2 weeks, they may petition The Mortis to add a new nation. However, they will still need an army to flip the town to that nation.